


Not on our own

by Jassanja



Category: Apocalyptica
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Success is in the eye of the beholder</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not on our own

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Bittersweet Challenge in 2004

I found him in a dark room upstairs, sitting in the dark, staring out of the window. But I know that he did not see what happened on the outside.

Even as I stepped up to him, he did not react. So I sit down and and put my had on his thigh.

Finally his eyes find mine.

"You did it!" I say and smile at him.

"So they say", is his answer, sounding almost unhappy.

"You don't think so?"

"We did not really do it. Without the help of those other two, the song would never have done so well. Even all the future is spoiled now."

What else can I do now, besides kissing away the faint taste that champagne and tears left on his lips, and hold him a little closer through this stormy night?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I didn't give a pairing, but I always saw it as Antero/Eicca


End file.
